


Off to the Fair

by Blue_Cat11



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Established Relationship, Flower meanings, Kissing, M/M, Robert in Victorian clothes, Victorian fair, dream daddy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 16:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Cat11/pseuds/Blue_Cat11
Summary: Robert takes Damien to the local Victorian Fair





	Off to the Fair

Robert adjusts his dark red waistcoat before fixing the cuffs of his black button-down. When he was happy with those, he grabs the black frock coat and slides it onto his shoulders, adjusting it on his arms where needed. He looks in the mirror and grumbles as the messing with his shirt and coat had caused his white ascot to shift. He reaches up to put it back into place. Robert looks down at his feet to reconfirm his dark red, lace-up boots are still shiny. They are and he sighs in relief. They were a pain to clean the first time and he would prefer they stayed clean until Damien at least saw him.

The outfit was finicky and hot, but he wore it for a special purpose. As well for a special person: his boyfriend who adored Victorian fashion. The rugged man had suggested a week ago that they go out on a date today, but refused to tell the goth where they would go. Robert had then proceeded to stay up all night ordering Victorian styled clothing for their date, which was to a Victorian fair. Robert smiles to himself as he imagines Damien’s reaction to being surrounded by one of his favorite things. Too bad the fair didn’t allow dogs or else Damien would have been surrounded by his two favorite things instead.

He steps closer to the mirror to gently fix his hair. It is slicked back and he honestly likes how sophisticated it made him look. His gaze shifts to his eyes. He had bought red contacts as well as eyeliner. The contacts went well with Damien’s, while the smudged black liner around his eyes paled him and caused him to look half-dead. Even better for someone dating a goth. That was when his cellphone began to ring. He dug it out of his black trouser pants and happily accepted the call from his boyfriend. It was rare for him to call instead of sending a letter, so he must have wanted a quick response.

“Hey, babe,” he says, smiling seductively even though the other man couldn’t see.

“Robert, hello. Should I come forth to your home now?” Damien asks in his usual speech.

“Yeah, go for it.” He pauses. “What are you wearing?”

Damien is silent and Robert can almost hear the blush spreading on his boyfriend’s face. “Wh-why would you like to know?”

“C’mon babe. Just tell me,” he ushers.

“Alright.” He sighs. “I am wearing my usual Victorian outfit. Would you like to know specifics?”

“No, that’s good.”

“Any reason you needed to know that information, Robert?”

“You’ll find out when you get here.”

“Alright.” He sounds suspicious.

“Anyway, just get your cute ass down here.” He waggled his eyebrow, still aware that Damien couldn’t see it. “You’ll love it.” With that, he ended to call. “Gotta keep it mysterious,” he chuckles to himself.

Three minutes later, he heard a knock at the door. Betsy looked up from her pillow and Robert stroked her fur to calm her. “It’s just daddy, Betsy-girl.” She gives a small bark before plopping her head back onto the soft pillow.

With Damien back in his mind, Robert runs to the door, careful not to disturb his outfit. He rests his hand on the knob and took a deep breath. ‘I hope he likes it,’ he thinks before opening the door.

When Damien sees what Robert is wearing, his eyes widenen and his jaw drops. “R-Robert!?”

‘Oh god, he doesn’t like it.’ He gulps and chews on his bottom lip. “Surprise?” he says less enthusiastically than he had planned. Damien is speechless, looking his boyfriend up and down. He has yet to compose himself. Robert can feel his cheeks heating up. “Say something, will you?” he all but growls, looking away from the goth.

“You look good.” Robert’s gaze snaps back to the long-haired man. “You look very good. S-Sexy even.” He blushes as well.

Robert sighs in relief before chuckling. “Thanks, babe. I’m glad you like it.”

“Now, where are you taking me in Victorian dress?”

“That part is still a surprise. C’mon, let’s go to the truck.” He walks past Damien and to his old, red truck. Damien pouts on the whole way to the truck, looking a tremendous amount like his son. Robert giggles at the comparison. “Babe, don’t be like that.” He helps Damien in like a gentleman before walking to the other side and hopping in himself.

Damien evens out his expression. “I apologize, but you have kept this date a secret for a week and I am just dying to know.” He eyes Robert hungrily. “You owe me.”

Robert licks his lips, smirking. “Oh, you bet.”

‘Fuck, this keeps getting better and better!’ Robert turns on the truck before backing out of the driveway and beginning the drive to the festival. They drive in silence for ten minutes when Damien speaks.

“Can you give me a hint?”

“No can do, babe. All I can say is that you’ll love it.”

“But-” he starts to protest.

Robert grabs his hand and squeezes. He glances at his boyfriend for a second before returning to the road. “Damien, please trust me a little, huh?”

Damien sighs, closing his eyes before opening them again. He places his other hand on Robert’s. “Sorry. I trust you.” Damien pats his hand.

“Thanks.” He smiles. He decides to keep his hand on Damien’s even after the goth moves the hand covering his. They spend the next hour sharing stories about their kids when they were younger. Damien has tons of funny stories about Lucien while Robert finds himself lacking. This depresses him a bit, but he cheers himself by remembering how his relationship with Val has now flourished. So, he decides to tell stories from a week ago when he runs out of baby tales.

As they are only a mile from the festival now, there are street flyers attached to light poles advertising the event. Damien points one out and remarks on how they should go to it sometime. Robert smiles and plays along. Soon, people dressed in Victorian wear begin to show up on the sidewalks. Damien’s attention is sold as he looks out the window with a smile ear-to-ear. “These people must be walking to the festival. They all look so dashing.” He spots a man in a cloak. “Robert look! That man is wearing a cloak like me!” He tugs on Robert’s sleeve like a child and Robert can’t help but laugh.

“Yes, babe, he is.”

‘Man, he’s adorable like this. I should have thought of taking him here earlier.’

“This begs the question of why you are dressed like they are. If I did not know better, I would say you plan to take me to the fair.” Damien chuckles.

“Would you like that?” Robert asks as he turns the corner.

“Oh, that would be just wonder…ful…” His words slow down as they drive up to a decorative arch suspended across the street with the words “Welcome to the Victorian Fair” written in beautiful calligraphy on it. “Robert…” he breaths.

“Surprise part two, babe!” he yells as he drives into the parking lot. He finds a spot rather quickly and parks. He looks over to Damien and asks, “What do you think?”

Damien reaches in to grasp Robert’s face before pulling him close and kissing him hard. After several glorious, tongue-filled moments, Damien pulls away, but keeps Robert’s cheeks in his hands. “I love it and I love you. Thank you. Now let’s go!” he yells before opening the door and jumping out. Robert wipes the drool off his chin prior to opening his door and stepping down. Damien grabs his band and starts to speed walk out of the lot and towards the festivities. Robert keeps up with him as they run back to the arch and Damien slows down. Nearly everyone is dressed like them making Damien buzz with excitement. “How did you even hear about this magnificent place?” he asks, looking like a kid in a candy store.

“Mary saw it on Facebook,” he answers.

“That magnificent woman. I must remember to thank her as well.” Damien speaks with such enthusiasm that Robert can’t help but laugh.

“What?” the goth man asks.

“You, babe. You’re just so excited. It’s fucking adorable.”

Before Damien can respond, a man in the street begins to call out. “Come one, come all,” he has a thick British accent, “to Queen Victoria’s photographs! At the modest price of just 1 pound, you and your party can get your photograph taken! Step right up, step right up!”

The largest grin Robert has ever seen spreads on Damien’s face before he takes his hand again and races to the stage next to the announcer. “This is magnificent, Robert! Simply magnificent! We _must_ get out photo taken at once.”

“You sure like to fling that word around, huh?” he laughs as he’s tugged through the crowd.

“Indeed, and what a great use it’s being given as well.” When they make it to the photo line, Damien is again buzzing with excitement. “I wonder if they will use a Daguerreotype camera. Those feel the most authentic to the Victorian era.”

“I see.” Since they ran up so quickly after the announcement, they ended up being third in line. As the second group leaves with their photo, the photographer ushers Robert and Damien up. “Well, we’ll soon find out.” They use the steps attached to the stage to get onto it where Damien gasps.

“Welcome lads,” the photographer says from behind the camera sitting on a wooden tripod. “If you could stand on the painted X I can go ahead and take your picture.”

As they step up to the white X, Damien comments, “That is a splendid Daguerreotype.”

The photographer smiles. “Why thank you. Not many people know the name.” After a few moments of finding a good position (Robert’s left arm swung over Damien’s shoulder with his right hand crossed over his body to hold Damien’s right hand), their photo is taken. The photographer tells them after several seconds that they can move before taking the fragile picture and encasing it in a glass frame. He hands the picture to Damien and Robert gives him the promised dollar. “Thank you, sirs. Enjoy the rest of your day.”

The men step down on the opposite side of the stage with Damien never taking his eyes off their picture. “This is just mag-” he begins. 

“Magnificent,” Robert beats him to it.

Damien laughs before leaning up to kiss his boyfriend. “Yes, quite magnificent.”

“Damn,” Robert says when the goth pulls away, “I have got to interrupt you more often.”

“This was a onetime experience, my good man.”

“Aw, but babe-” Before he can finish the sentence, he’s being pulled off to some other part of the festival that caught Damien’s eye.

They spend the rest of the day like that: Damien pulls Robert along when he wants to see something and Robert happily obliges, knowing that he’ll get a kiss as a reward. Several hours later, when the festival is thirty minutes from closing, they walk past the small garden Damien had been eyeing all day.

“C’mon, babe,” Robert takes his free hand and leads him to the garden. “You can tell me the meanings of the flowers.” Damien is sleepy and weighed down by merchandise, but he still happily follows. They spend the first few minutes walking around the space. Damien walks around slowly to admire the flowers when he stops in front of funny looking one. “What’s that one?” Robert asks, pointing to the orange and green, spiked flower.

“This is a Bird of Paradise flower.” He reaches to gently touch it. “It symbolizes…” he looks to Robert, smiling, “magnificence.” They bust out in laughter. After some time looking at other flowers and laughing, Damien stops in front of a group of lavender flowers that look like little puffballs.

“What are these?”

“These are Hydrangea and they symbolize heartfelt emotions and gratitude.” He turns to look at Robert who is now practically leaning on him. “Robert, I give you my deepest gratitude for bringing us here today. I had an amazing time.”

Robert reaches up to caress his boyfriend’s cheek and softly rubs his thumb across the smooth skin. “You are very welcome.” They softly smile before mutually leaning in to connect their lips. It starts out innocent, but deepens more and more until it can barely be considered kissing anymore. Robert pulls away first and they gasp for air.

“I love you,” Damien says, breathless.

"Why don’t we head back to the truck so you can show me _just_ how much.”

“Gladly.” They take each other’s hand and begin to head to the exit, both thinking of the next time they can visit the festival.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! :D I wrote this in a day and edited it myself, so there's bound to be mistakes so I apologize in advance for that. I've never been to a Victorian fair, so all that I wrote I got from research. Sorry if it's a bit inaccurate.


End file.
